Where's My Favorite Villain
by Akita-J
Summary: What if a well known villain from Eobard Thawne's timeline did not exist after he went back in time. Did this villain somehow not get his powers or did he do something to the timeline unintentionally, so that this villain would not exist. He decides he will force this villain to play his role, but when he does not realize he may have made the Flash's greatest adversary into an ally


**Warnings Chapter 1: Trigger Warning, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Sexual** **Assault**

 **A warning to fans of Glee that there will be two major character deaths in the first chapter. If you do not want to see your favorite characters brutally murdered or raped you might want to skip to the second chapter and I will give a summary of chapter 1 at the beginning of chapter two with less graphic descriptions of violence for those with a weak stomach. Lastly I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

Eobard's POV:  
When the particle accelerator went off it created two lightning bolts. One of which hit the Flash and the other was supposed to hit the Flash's greatest nemesis the Psychic. It has been a month since Barry awoke from his coma. The Psychic should have made an appearance by now, but somehow he never appeared. Eobard had planned the accelerator explosion so that both the Flash and the Psychic would be in Central City at the same time. He made sure to send out an invitation to a the Psychic just to make sure both were hit at the same moment. Now the question remains. What happened to him in this timeline that made him stray from the path of evil.

What he knew of Psychic in the original timeline was that his mother died of cancer when he was 6, and then his father was killed in a drunk driving accident when he was 7. The Psychic was then put into foster care. At 13 his foster father found out that he was gay, so his foster father started selling the Psychic's body to the highest bidder. The Psychic had been raped by 7 different men a total of 20 times before the police finally caught onto what was happening. The Psychic was then put into a mental hospital in Central City to help with trauma to be released at 16 and put into another foster home. His foster mother Carol was a kind woman, but it was already too late for the Psychic. He had put up a wall of apathy and had no qualms about beating people up who bullied him. The school quickly learned to fear him, even his foster brother Finn was too terrified of him to befriend him, so it is no surprise that the first thing he does when he gets powers is to go after the people who wronged him.

Eobard looked up Kurt Hummel, the Psychic's true identity, on the internet to see what he could find. Kurt's life seemed to be completely different in this timeline compared to the original timeline. Kurt's dad was supposed to be killed by a hit-and-run driver a year after his mother's death, but somehow that never happened. Now that he thought about it Kurt's first target in his original timeline had been Harrison Wells. If the real Harrison Wells had been the driver that hit his dad then Eobard had really screwed up. How was he going to get Kurt to be the villain he was always meant to be? Then Eobard had an idea. He would go and ruin Kurt's life and force him to want to get revenge, and hopefully Kurt will think the Flash ruined his life and try to kill Barry. Yes. This is a good plan. Eobard however, did not realize Kurt and Barry already knew each other, so his plans would inevitably be ruined.

* * *

Kurt's POV:  
Kurt was surprised when he got an invitation to the unveiling of the Particle Accelerator. While he was secretly a science nerd, he never really showed any interest in the subject ever. He was a fashion designer for crying out loud. That is the least scientific job he could have possibly gotten. But there was no way Kurt was turning down such an amazing offer. He made sure to let everyone know he was going to Central City for the weekend, so they knew where he was if something happens to him. Kurt was sure glad he said something too, because the night of the unveiling he was hit by lightning and was put into a 7 month coma.

When Kurt awoke he was somewhat disoriented. He had trouble remembering what had happened the night of the explosion and he was shocked that he was asleep for so long. He looked over to the chair beside his hospital bed to find a sleeping Blaine. He could tell Blaine was worried due to his unkempt appearance. He looked like he had been sitting there days on end, waiting for him to wake up. Then suddenly his dad walked into the room.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Dad exclaimed running up to his son hoping he isn't dreaming.

"How long have I been asleep, dad?"

"7 months, Kurt."

"And how long has Blaine been sitting there without taking a shower?"

"A week." Dad responded, "I made sure he at least got meals and slept most weeks, but he would not leave your side this week. If you did not wake up this week the doctors said that we would be better off pulling the plug."

Kurt nodded. Relieved that he woke up before they gave up on him. Kurt tried to get out of bed and stumbled a bit and fell on top of Blaine not used to using his muscles after such a long sleep. Blaine's eyes snapped open.

"Kurt, you're alive!" Blaine exclaimed with a giant smile on his face pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Blaine." Kurt stated

"Yes." Blaine said with a loving smile.

"You really need a shower."

"Why don't we take one together when we get home, since I assure you that you do not want to see your appearance right now."

Kurt smirked while slightly moving around in Blaine's lap. "Sounds good to me, especially since I don't think I can stand on my own right now."

Kurt was released from the hospital that night. While he was asleep Kurt, once he was stable enough, had been transferred from the Central City Hospital to a hospital closer to where his dad lived, so He and Blaine went to his dad's house. The two boys went into the bathroom as soon as they got there. Blaine turned on the shower and quickly helped Kurt out of his clothes and sat him down on the toilet seat as Blaine undressed.

"Do you need me to help keep you steady in the shower?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and blushed, while grabbing Blaine's shoulder as he got into the shower.

Blaine blushed and asked shyly seeing Kurt having trouble, "Kurt, do you need help washing yourself?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. Kurt was so thankful his husband was there for him. He could not imagine asking his dad for help washing himself, even if his body was technically to weak right now. Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's hands slowly spread the soap over his body. He felt Blaine's hands go from his back to his chest. Kurt eventually felt Blaine's hands reach his ass. Kurt felt a tingle of pleasure as Blaine's hand slid along the inside of his ass. Blaine then turned Kurt around and rubbed soap on Kurt's dick. Kurt moaned with pleasure and the two of them slipped to the floor Kurt landing on top of Blaine. Kurt blushed as soon as he realised is hand had landed on Blaine's dick.

"Sorry." Kurt said, while moving off of Blaine sitting on the shower floor.

"It's okay, sweetie", Blaine said, "Let's finish cleaning you off."

* * *

It has now been two months since Kurt awoke and he started noticing some strange occurrences. Kurt found that when he looked into a person's eyes he could hear their inner most thoughts. He also found that he could levitate small objects. Kurt practiced his new found abilities in secret, while he did his physical therapy to get back the strength he lost while in his 7 month coma. On the 3rd month Kurt started designing again, because, while he was not nearly up to full strength, he still needed to work for a living and start on projects for his clients. It was in the 4th month after his coma when his world turned to hell.

A man in yellow entered the Hummel-Hudson household. The only people there were Burt, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was the first person to notice the masked figure, but by the time Kurt noticed it was too late, since the figure had already run up to his first victim. Kurt could only watch as the yellow figure surrounded by red lightning put his hand through his dad's chest and watched as the figure started towards Blaine. Kurt ran to Blaine as he toppled to the floor.

"No!" Kurt cried holding Blaine to his chest. "No! No! No! No!" Kurt repeated rocking back and forth. The next thing Kurt knew he was being pressed against the stipped of all the clothing he was wearing before.

"No, no... Please no..." Kurt begged.

The man just laughed as a sharp pain entered his anus over and over, so quickly that Kurt did not realise what had happened until the man had disappeared from the house in a blur of red lightning. Kurt then slid down the wall and drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for killing off Blaine and Burt and having Kurt sexually assaulted, but it had to happen to move the story along.**


End file.
